rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Felonius Gru
Felonius Gru is the protagonist of Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2, Despicable Me 3 and a minor character in Minions, often referred to by his surname Gru, was formerly a supervillain and jelly manufacturer, and is now a consultant and agent of the Anti-Villain League. Appearance Gru is a tall, bald man with blue eyes, long nose and broad, powerful physique; and dresses in a light grey sweater underneath a black collared coat along with a striped grey scarf, black trousers, and shoes. He is very strong and athletic, being capable of dodging and leaping off several heat-seeking missiles, backhanding Vector's shark with a single punch (without even looking at it), and smashing his fist into Vector's monitor, easily cracking the screen without doing any damage to his hand. During his interview with Miss Hattie when he first adopted the girls, his date of birth is listed as "09.28.1960". Based on the real-world release dates of both movies, this would put his age is 53 years old in Despicable Me 2. This is supported by the fact that he was a child during the moon landing, which was in 1969 (when Gru is 9 years old), which meant he was nine years old during that event. Also, in Minions when he made the cameo appearance, it is presumed that he was eight years old, because the year is 1968. Personality At first, Gru was a sneaky and somewhat cold-hearted man, who was determined to become the greatest villain in the world. At first he showed a dislike of children being easily irritated by Agnes, Edith and Margo. He was selfish and in the beginning, he only adopted the girls so that he could get the shrink ray which he intended to use to shrink the moon so that he could steal it. He was also rather indifferent to their needs and welfare; when Edith was trapped inside an iron maiden and briefly presumed dead, he indifferently said that his plan could work with two children. Only that didn't work because Edith opened the door and said "It poked a hole in my juice box." Gru is also rather cruel and even sadistic at first and enjoyed using his Freeze Ray, which is his signature weapon often freezing people just for the sake of it. Near the beginning of the movie he made a balloon animal for a boy who'd dropped his ice cream and then popped the balloon just for fun. When Vector kidnapped his adopted daughters he furiously told him that he is in for a world of pain. However this is not a sign of his sadism; instead it is a sign of how much he cared for the three girls. Despite these traits, Gru is shown to be good friends with Dr. Nefario and also treated his Minions quite well interacting with them and calling each one of them by name (he can also understand their language) instead of just treating them like slaves. However he also said that he had no intention of giving his minions a raise. It is implied that Gru's negative personality traits stem primarily from his strained relationship with his mother, who was neglectful and somewhat verbally abusive towards him since his childhood despite his constant efforts to make her proud. As time went on, Gru started to enjoy spending time with his three adopted daughters and in the end he grew to genuinely love them, putting aside his dream of stealing the moon and risking his life to rescue them from Vector. Dr. Nefario disapproved of the fact that Gru's warmer side is starting to reveal itself and sent the girls back to the orphanage. Though Gru didn't attempt to stop Miss Hattie from taking them he is clearly upset about them leaving and later said that giving them up is the worst mistake he'd ever made. He also did his best to get to their dance performance after stealing the moon and is upset when he discovered he is too late. Gru also has a tendency to say "lightbulb" whenever he has an idea. He speaks in an unusual accent (probably east European) which was described as "a mix of Ricardo Montalban and Bela Lugosi". When asked about his accent by Ellen DeGeneres he said he was from Albuquerque, New Mexico and asked Ellen not to push this topic any further. Powers and Abilities Apart from his remarkable agility and strength, Gru is also considerably intelligent. For example, as a child he built a real rocket. However since becoming a supervillain he seems to let Dr. Nefario handle most of the mechanical work though he is seen helping Nefario from time to time. Gru is also capable of forming clever plans such as his plan to steal the shrink ray from Vector. He also has demonstrated an amazing ability to adapt and improvise effectively on the fly when the a plan takes some unexpected twists and turns. Gru is also a good dancer as he always enjoys danceing through crowds of Minions or real people. Weapons Gru posses an number of weapons that he or Nefario had made for him. *'Freeze Ray': The freeze ray is Felonius Gru's signature weapon. As its name implies, the freeze ray, when fired, projects a ray that instanteously freezes whatever the beam hits on contact. Gru uses it on people to be bad or to those he doesn't like, like Vector and Antonio; he also uses it to defend himself. *'Fart Gun': The Fart Gun is a weapon Dr. Nefario created. This weapon's gas knocks its targets out when inhaled. It looked like a metallic rifle with a canister on top holding blue liquid and an object like a shower head attached to the end. This distributes brown gas which can travel for about a metre and a half before dissipating. When fired it sounds like someone farting. This weapon is also used as a respectful salute tool, such as the 21-fart gun salute. *'Big Blaster Cannon': The Big Blaster Cannon is the weapon that Gru used to destroy a game called Space Killer at Super Silly Fun Land, after he is ripped off. It is able to fit in Gru's coat pocket, yet when activated, it grew in size and shot a fireball that blew the game up. *'SR-6': The SR-6, more often referred to as just the shrink ray, is, as the informal name implies, a prototype shrink-ray device designed by a top-secret East Asian laboratory. The weapon can shrink any object to the size of an apple. Gru had stole the ray from the lab that made it for his plans of steeling the moon. *'Inflation Gun': The Inflation Gun is a gadget used by Gru to inflate balloons for Agnes' birthday party. It resembles a menacing-looking weapon, but is, in fact, harmless. The gun uses a small helium cylinder to inflate balloons. *'Laser Gun': The Laser Gun is one of the many weapons that Gru is known to use. *'Flamethrower': The flamethrower is a mechanical incendiary device designed to project a long, controllable stream of fire. Gru's is a more traditional style of flamethrower to melt his telephone when he gets frustrated practicing how he plans on asking Lucy out on a date. *'Zapp Lipstick Taser': The Zapp Lipstick Taser is a gift from Lucy Wilde so Gru would have something to remember her by, before she left for Australia. The lipstick shaped Taser believers an effective marriage between concealability and power, it has the ability to incapacitate opponents struck by its prongs. *'Jelly Gun': The Jelly Gun is a weapon developed by Dr. Nefario to fire globs of Gru's awful-tasting jelly that had a special antidote and mixed it in so that it would turn the Evil Minions back to normal. Role in the Crossover Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Megamind The Once-ler Wreck-It Ralph Others Margo Gru Edith Gru Agnes Gru Dr. Nefario Lucy Wilde Minions Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves